


The Chemistry Between Us

by joaniemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: When Harry is informed that Draco is being stalked by a former death eater, and Draco's safety is at risk, Harry stops at nothing to make sure Draco is okay. Despite them being enemies in the past, Harry makes an effort to be friendly to Draco. Harry promises himself it's a purely platonic relationship.Friends make-out with each other, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i have had no motivation for the past three or so weeks, and i started school up again so my schedule is just so messed up. i decided to finally sit down and write a new fic. kinda like this one, hope you do to. kudos is always appreciated! thanks xx

Harry was walking down the long corridor, Ron and Hermione bickering about potions class. “It wasn’t me, Hermione, you just want to argue with me all the time,” Ron said. “I have no salamander tails left, which completely ruined my potion! It was aqua, not sky-blue.  _ Yours,  _ however, was navy blue. Navy blue only appears when you put too much…” Harry tuned out. 

They took a turn and as they were about to head up the stairs to the fourth floor, Harry stopped. “What’s up, mate?” Ron said, turning back to look at Harry. “You guys go ahead,” Harry said, “I’ll meet you in the library.” Hermione protested, but Ron dragged her away. 

Harry ducked behind the corner again as Draco used a spell to unlock the eighth year prefects bathroom, slipping inside. Draco wasn’t a prefect, so why he was going in there was beyond Harry. Harry walked quickly, catching the door before it closed all the way. Harry slipped inside after Draco. The door slammed behind him, causing Draco to whip around and face him. 

Draco didn’t make a noise, but his eyes were full of worry. Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist, dragging him into a shower stall, pulling the sheet closed. “What--” Harry mumbled, but Draco slapped his hand over Harry’s mouth. Draco then turned on the shower water, Harry grunting in protest as the hot water hit his uniform.

What the bloody hell was Draco doing? There was a clash on the other side of the bathroom, where the baths were. “He’s going to see there’s two of us,” Draco hissed, the water making his hair fall... enticingly over his face. 

“Who?” Harry asked quietly, but lifted Draco up. Draco squeaked, grabbing Harry’s shoulders as to not fall, his legs wrapped loosely around Harry’s torso. He was surprisingly light. “Antonin Dolohov,” Draco whispered, his face mere inches from Harry’s. Dolohov had been in The Prophet yesterday, an article about how he had escaped Azkaban after about a year. 

“The death eater?” Harry asked, but Draco didn’t look at him, nor answer. He watched as a silhouette figure on the curtain stalked closer to the shower. Harry held his breath, and not because water was falling over his face and glasses. 

Then, Draco turned the water off. The figure got scared, running out of the bathroom in a hurry. The door slammed shut, both Harry and Draco letting out a sigh of relief. “Why is Dolohov at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, Draco turning his head to look at him. 

Harry faltered. His eyes were very grey. A very pretty grey. His eyelashes were wet, making them dark, and Harry could see that he had very light freckles on his nose and cheeks.

Draco swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Harry’s mind did something weird. He thought of leaning over and kissing Draco’s throat, or even his lips. 

“Me,” Draco said, startling Harry. “He’s after me.” “What? Why?” Harry asked. Draco looked away from Harry. “I can’t tell you that,” Draco whispered. “Can’t or won’t?” Harry said, raising his eyebrow. Draco let out a very half-hearted chuckle. 

“Let’s just say,” Draco whispered, “He does not like me very much. Because I threw you my wand.” ***** Harry remembered that. How could he forget? It was practically the only thing he thought about when he looked at Draco in class. Not like he  _ stared  _ at Draco. 

_ ( ***** in a deleted movie scene, draco threw harry his wand to help defeat voldemort. it was the only big redemption for draco, so yeah.) _

“Is he just petty?” Harry asked. “Are you dense, Potter? If I hadn’t helped you, Voldemort might have been able to  _ win. _ He’s  _ furious _ at me,” Draco said. “Okay… well what is he planning?” Harry asked. “That’s why I followed him, dumbass.” 

Harry nodded, then realized he was still holding Draco up. Draco realized too, both of the boys blushing furiously and stepping away from each other. Harry took out his wand and murmured a drying spell, feeling his body become warmer.

Draco stepped out of the showers, walking over to the wall Dolohov was supposedly behind. Harry followed him, stopping in front of a knocked over cauldron. Draco bent down and picked up the cauldron, scraping his finger inside. It was a greyish-purple substance that had weird chunks in it. “Polyjuice potion,” Harry finally realized. 

“He’s disguising himself as students,” Draco concluded. “How are you going to know who to trust?” Harry asked. “That’s the problem, Potter,” Draco sighed, wiping the potion pack onto the cauldron, “I don’t.” 

“Well,” Harry bent down with Draco, “You know that I’m really me.” “Yes, right now. You have no idea what he’s planning, or who he’s planning to disguise himself as,” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry pursed his lips, “How about, like, a code? If we want to confirm we’re each other, we can say that.” “That’s tacky.” “It’s  _ safe.”  _

“Alright, what do you have in mind?” Draco said in a mocking tone, as if Harry were a child. “Well,” Harry thought, “How about Snitch? Since we used to…” Draco nodded, understanding. 

“You okay?” Harry asked. Draco had been looking at his nails like they were the most important thing in the world. “Huh? Yeah. Just a bit worried.” 

Harry was worried, too. There was a rogue ex-death-eater in Hogwarts, and they were after Draco to do Merlin knows what. 

“What did you say he was after you for?” Harry asked, standing up. Draco also stood, “I didn’t.” “Well, I feel like I have a right to know now,” Harry said. Draco sighed, “He just wants to take me and hold me for ransom, I assume. I don’t rightly know, but I  _ do  _ know that if he does take me, it won’t be pretty.” Harry understood immediately, not daring to ask another question. 

“Well, I’m off,” Draco said, “See you tomorrow.” Harry nodded, watching Draco walk out of the prefect's bathroom, definitely not analyzing how his ass looked in those trousers. No, that would be absurd. Just because he had the finest ass Harry had ever seen didn’t mean Harry wanted to stare at it all day. 

Harry shook his head, embarrassed with himself, and walked out of the prefect's bathroom. 

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked when Harry arrived in the common room. “I haven’t been gone long,” Harry mumbled. “Sure,” Hermione said, exasperated, “But what have you been _ doing?”  _ Harry felt a pang of guilt. He told his friends everything. Since day one. But he should not-- no, he  _ can’t  _ tell them. If Dolohov was disguised as anybody in the common room…

“I was talking to Draco about potions, wondering if he could help me out with the assigned project due on Monday,” Harry lied, but only mostly. “Draco? When did you start calling him Draco?” Ron asked, looking up from the plate of food in his hands. It was cheese and fruit, probably because Hermione wouldn’t let him bring any sweets up. 

Harry felt his cheeks get hot, “You know, he’s not  _ evil.”  _ “Yeah, but he’s a death-eater. He tried to kill us in the room of requirement,” Ron scoffed. “That was Crabbe,” Harry defended, “And he’s not a death-eater anymore. I killed Voldemort.” 

“That doesn’t mean death-eaters still aren’t out there, and angry,” Hermione persisted.  _ Oh, you have no idea.  _ “Draco isn’t a death-eater. I trust him. He’s changed,” Harry said firmly. “You’d think he’s gone crazy,” Harry heard Ron say as he walked into the boys’ bedroom. 

Harry honestly agreed with him. Who  _ was  _ he? Just defending Draco like that with his best friends. But there was a feeling Harry could not pinpoint for the life of him. As he thought about Draco with annoyance, his heart felt heavy, as if there was a weight slowly dropping from his throat to his feet inside him. 

Harry’s first thought was Draco drugged him, but Harry didn’t know  _ how.  _ How would he have been able to slip a potion into Harry’s system? And  _ what  _ potion? Maybe it was a platonics that made Harry want to be friends with him, and certainly not fuck him into a matress. No, that would also be absurd. But it didn’t stop Harry from thinking about it. 

Harry changed into a quidditch t-shirt and muggle shorts, slipping back into bed. Yes, it was early. But Harry planned to wake up early and fly his broom for a bit early in the morning, so he wanted to wake-up before breakfast. 

With that, Harry had a rough night. Harry could not fucking sleep. For the  _ life  _ of him. He turned, adjusted the heat in the room, but it was terrible. Fuck Draco. Fuck him for making him worried. Fuck him for making him unable to sleep. Fuck him for making Harry want to  _ fuck him.  _

Harry slipped out of bed at four in the morning, completely giving up. Harry pulled on jeans and a cleaner t-shirt, and left the room silently. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch, watching the navy blue sky turn purple. 

Harry took his broom out of the shed, and took off. He flew around the pitch, sighing with relief as the bitter September air hit his arms and face. Harry practiced different moves, then stayed stationary high in the air, in the middle of the pitch. 

Harry then looked down at something moving. They looked kind of like an ant from where Harry was. Harry prayed it wasn’t a teacher, flying down to meet the person. 

“Hey, Hermione,” Harry said, staying on his broom as Hermione sat down on one of the benches. “I figured you’d be out here,” She said, then patted the seat next to her. Harry reluctantly sat. “Harry, is there something you’re not telling me?” She asked. 

Harry’s face flushed, “What?” “Draco. You like him, don’t you?” Hermione asked. “What? No, I just feel bad neglecting the prat, you know?” Harry lied. Hermione rolled her eyes, “There’s no potions project. I was worried, and even asked Slughorn if there were any projects coming up he forgot to mention, but there’s no essay-- no nothing.” 

Harry bit his lip,  _ fuck.  _ He was never a good liar. “Harry, if you two are together, or even hoping to eventually--” “No!” Harry shook his head, “No, no. We don’t like each other like that. It’s just platonic, Mione, I swear.”

Hermione didn’t believe him. Harry knew the look on her face. “Harry,” Hermione said slowly, “I see the way you look at each other. He stares at you a lot, and I don’t think it’s anything like hatred. I’m glad you two are finally… getting along.” 

Harry sighed, there was no convincing her otherwise. “I promise we’re not seeing each other,” Harry whispered, “I guess I’m just making excuses to talk to him.” Hermione seemed to believe that, “Don’t be afraid to ask him out. He’s totally head-over-heels for you.” “Liar.” “I’m not!” Hermione giggled, “He’s so obsessed with you, it’s kind of cute.” 

“He’s not even gay,” Harry sighed. “Harry,” Hermione laughed out, “His nails are nicer than  _ mine.  _ He’s never had a real girlfriend-- and you can trust me on  _ that,  _ Pansy told me all about how Draco wouldn’t hook up with her in fourth year-- and He just…  _ stares  _ at you. I honestly think you would be very charming together.” 

“Yeah, and give the entire school a fucking heart attack when the Chosen-One-Golden-Boy is dating the Ex-Death-Eater-and-Git.” 

Hermione laughed, “You two have chemistry. He’s soft, you know. He isn’t just a pointy prick. Pansy--” “--Since when were you friends with Pansy?” Harry asked. “Since she and I became study partners. Honestly, she’s a wonderful friend. Anyways, Pansy told me-- well, complained, more often-- that Draco was often harsh just to hide his softer side. We think it's a habit because of his family.” 

Harry looked at the now rising sun. He wished he could be the person Draco could let his walls down around. Have him melt in Harry’s embrace. Harry’s heart ached to see Draco vulnerable-- whether it was in a hug or on the bed. 

“I think I like him,” Harry whispered, “Like, at least I think I do. This isn’t what I’ve felt with Cho or any other girls. With Cho it was more of a  _ ‘Oh, she’s pretty!’,  _ and with Draco it’s more…  _ ‘Oh… wow.’  _ You know?” “I see what you mean,” Hermione shrugged, “It was like that with Ron for a very long time. You would know.” 

Harry laughed, “You two were so stubborn.” Hermione sighed, but smiled, “Harry, I miss seeing you happy. I miss seeing you being excited for something other than Quidditch. If Draco makes you feel that way… I’m happy. I’m  _ ecstatic  _ that you found somebody you love.” 

“I never said I love him,” Harry felt his face heat up. Hermione was silent for a while, then said, “I denied my love for Ron until seventh year. Because I didn’t want to be rejected, or make you feel like the third wheel. But, Merlin, I had it bad for that boy. I know deep down you love him, whether you’re ready to admit that yet or not.” 

Why did Hermione always have to be right? 


	2. Something to Get Used to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death-Eater hunting just got very complicated.

**a short chapter! messed up the chapter thingy and it kinda made it look like i finished the book sdfghjhsj hope this counts as an apology? xx**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry was sitting in Transfiguration when Hermione passed him a note. Harry opened it, blushing furiously. She mentioned Draco was staring at Harry, and then told Harry to talk to him after class. 

_ Appreciate the effort, but seriously, he does not like me. _ Harry wrote, resisting the urge to turn around and look at Draco. Hermione huffed, shoving the parchment into her bag. 

When they were dismissed, Harry was walking with Ron when somebody suddenly tumbled into them. Harry caught them on instinct. Draco straightened himself up, his fair face a sweet shade of red. “Tripping jinx,” Harry said, giving Draco a smile. Draco nodded, taking his bag and leaving Harry staring at his… fucking hot ass. 

Hermione nudged Harry, “You’re welcome.” “Stop playing matchmaker,” Harry sighed, but secretly hoped Hermione would continue. “Matchmaker? Hold on--” Ron said loudly. Harry shut him up, “I’ll tell you at dinner.” 

Ron agreed, and the three of them walked to class. As Harry was about to walk into the Dining Hall, he caught Draco’s eye. He was about to go up the staircase, but motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did, without second guessing it. 

Harry met Draco at the top of the stairs. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. “Anthony Goldstein,” Draco said, “Lisa Turpin was gossiping behind me about how he was acting weird, and barely talked to them.” “You think it’s Dolohov?” Harry asked, walking with Draco down the empty hall. Draco nodded. 

“Well, do you know where he is?” Harry and Draco turned a corner, where there was a couple making out in the hallway. “Sorry,” Harry and Draco mumbled. They speed walked over to the next wall, where Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist, “That was Goldsten and Greengrass.” 

“Wait, really?” Harry looked over his shoulder. Draco nodded, “Do you think he’s just been acting weird because he has a secret relationship?” Harry pursed his lips, “It’s a possibility.” “Dammit,” Draco sighed in frustration. 

“It’s fine,” Harry promised, “We’ll find him, and he’ll go back to Azkaban.” “That’s much easier said than done,” Draco whispered. 

Harry wished he could comfort Draco. Draco stiffened, his frown turning into a scowl, “I’ll be on my way, then.” Draco walked past Harry, but Harry turned and caught his wrist. 

He tugged Draco toward him, “Stop acting like you have to be tough all the time. You’re allowed to show emotion, Draco.” “You’re wasting your time, Potter,” Draco whispered, “Just because you have some sort of  _ hero  _ complex. Just because you feel obligated to help me. I don’t need your help, I can handle it all on my own.” 

“But you  _ want  _ me to help you,” Harry frowned, “You would have made more of an effort to push me away.” 

“I don’t want to want your help,” Draco said harshly, “I wish I hated you as much as I used to. I wish you would just leave me alone. Because every second I spend with you makes me fall even more in fucking love with you, and I hate it. Because I’m not allowed to love you. I’m not allowed to be friends with the bloody Chosen One, because your friends are all Gryffindors who were able to choose which side of the war they were on.” 

Draco was red now, Harry unable to emit any noise. “Fuck!” Draco yanked his arm away, “I didn’t-- I didn’t mean to...” 

Harry slammed Draco up against the wall. Draco, against Harry’s lips, made a  _ Mmph!  _ Sound, then it turned into a  _ Mmm.  _ Draco tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair, making Harry’s arms run wild with goosebumps. Draco shivered as Harry’s hands ran up and down his back. 

Harry nibbled at Draco’s bottom lip, the noise Draco made was something he could get very used to. Draco allowed Harry’s tongue to tangle with his, using Harry’s hair to tug him closer. Harry, finally remembering he needed to breathe, pulled away slightly. 

Both boys were silent, taking shaky breaths. They were still tangled with each other, Draco’s fingers mindless feeling Harry’s brunet hair. “Well,” Draco cleared his hoarse throat, “I’ll see you tomorrow in potions.” Harry nodded, Draco brushing past him and walking down the hall. Harry let out a sigh. 

Harry’s head was completely empty, the only thought in his mind was the  _ noise  _ Draco made. Harry was still dazed when he walked into the common room. 

Needless to say, Hermione knew immediately and Ron was bombarding Harry with questions... as always. 

  
  



	3. All I Want, All to Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we boyfriends?"   
> "Would you like us to be?"   
> "I would love it."

Harry walked into potions the next day and sat next to Hermione, Ron on her left. “Tell me again how it happened,” Hermione said. “I’ve told you a million times,” Harry mumbled. “Harry, it was the cutest thing I have ever heard. I’m just happy, you know?” Hermione sighed with a smile, “Now, tell me again.” 

“We were fighting, because he was frustrated about something. He accidentally admitted he liked me, and I kissed him,” Harry shrugged. Ron spoke up, “Have you talked since?” 

Harry shook his head, gazing over to where Draco was sitting with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, when he caught Harry’s gaze. Harry gave him a small grin, in which Draco surprisingly returned. Harry felt his cheeks get hot. 

“You should ask him to Hogsmeade or something,” Hermione whispered as Slughorn began the lesson. “Would that be tacky?” Harry asked, Slughorn passing out a sheet of paper to write notes. “No, it would be romantic. Plus, I think he’s warming up to you.” 

“She’s right, Harry,” Ron said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile before.” Harry chuckled. “Mr. Potter,” Slughorn said, causing Harry to look up. 

“Care to share? If not, what stone is used in the potion we are brewing today?” Slughorn asked. Harry turned red, glancing at Draco. He mouthed something. Boon? Loon?  _ Moon.  _

“Moonstone, sir,” Harry said. “Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor,” Slughorn said, continuing his lesson. Harry looked at Draco to thank him, but he was taking notes. 

“As I said,” Hermione mumbled. Harry smiled. 

“Draco!” Harry called out to him as the class walked down the fairly busy hallway. Draco turned, Pansy and Blaise walking ahead. Harry came up to him, still smiling. “Let’s go to a less crowded hallway,” Harry whispered. Draco’s cheeks heated up, but walked with Harry. 

“Would you be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me? It could be with friends, if you’d like, or just alone,” Harry said finally. Draco looked confused, “You’d want to be seen it out in public… with me?” “Yeah! I mean-- Why not?” Harry asked, his smile fading a bit. “Uh,” Draco said sarcastically, “I’m a death-eater? Remember?” 

“That was then,” Harry said, taking both of Draco’s hands in his, “This is now. Right now, I want you. As long as you’re okay with it, I want everybody else to know I want you too.” 

Draco opened his mouth, but no words came out. Draco then tugged on Harry’s hands, pulling him into a soft kiss. It wasn’t like their first one, no. It was lighter, their tongues actually taking the time to taste everything and not ravish it all. It was brilliant. All Harry felt was bliss. 

“We’ll be late for class,” Draco whispered, but did not dare break the kiss for more than a second. “I don’t care,” Harry murmured, backing Draco into a wall. Draco wanted to protest, but melted as Harry’s fingers ran down his back and to his arse, squeezing it. 

Harry trailed his lips from Draco’s lips to his jaw, then to his earlobe. Harry nibbled it in such a soft manner, that Draco probably barely felt it. Then, Harry kissed his neck, looking for the spot that would allow Draco to make a noise-- any noise. Harry just wanted to hear him. 

Harry pressed his lips to a spot right under Draco’s jaw, hearing a low groan in the other boy’s throat. Harry nibbled and kissed that spot a bit more, Draco’s hands clutching Harry’s shoulders tighter and moaning. 

Harry, desperate to hear more, grabbed Draco’s fine arse and squeezed. “ _ Harry,”  _ Draco breathed, which made Harry fucking crazy. That was maybe the first time Draco’s said his real name without any trace of mockery or disgust. It was full of  _ lust.  _

Harry finally let go of Draco’s neck with a decent sized hickey, looking at the dazed boy. Draco smiled at him gingerly, his fingers twisting Harry’s hair lightly. “We should do that more often,” Harry whispered, making Draco roll his eyes but chuckle. 

“You want me to be honest?” Draco whispered, fiddling with Harry’s hair, “I would prefer we be alone. Not in front of everybody. Not because I’m embarrassed, but because I don’t really do crowds, you know?” “I get that,” Harry murmured, pressing their foreheads together so their lips were barely touching. 

Harry didn’t want to think about the death eater. He didn’t want to think about graduating and Draco marrying a suitor. Harry couldn’t see himself with anybody but the boy in front of him. He wanted Draco. He didn’t care if he would be the most possessive boyfriend in the world, nobody else was allowed to have him. 

_ Boyfriend.  _ “Are we boyfriends?” Harry asked after a few minutes. Draco hummed, “Would you like us to be?” Harry let out a quiet snort, “I would love it.” 

Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s for a short peck, “I would love it too.” 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FGHJJFDFGH THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN IM SORRY school is shit kids you should devote your life to drarry. kidding. kinda.**

**anyways major plot twist next chapter buckle your seat-belts (or yolo, lmao).**


	4. I'd Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had thought the day could not get any better. He was right. 
> 
> It got worse.

“Where are you taking me?” Draco asked, but smiled nonetheless. Harry beamed, “Somewhere quiet.” “That’s not terrifying.” Harry laughed at that. 

Harry came into a small clearing in the forest. He put up a silencing charm earlier so they wouldn’t attract anything dangerous. Or unless they decided too… Harry grinned. 

There was a quilt on the grass, and a small basket of apples. Draco laughed, and Harry looked at his pale cheeks, now blushing red. 

Harry and Draco sat down, and the date began. Harry didn’t remember last time he’d felt so happy. Draco made him so  _ happy.  _ Harry’s always had horrible luck when it came to people he cared about. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Fred… the list could go forever. But Draco was here right now. And Harry was more mature now. Harry would protect him with his life. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy. 

Draco and Harry were talking about everything and anything, but it never got awkward. Harry was laying his head on Draco’s lap, they were now in the conversation of childhood. “I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They don’t like magic that much, so they  _ hated  _ me and my father. My cousin used that to advantage and would just torture me,” Harry laughed at Draco’s expression, “It’s whatever, I’m glad I don’t have to see them every again. They literally never took care of me, or fed me a lot. ‘Suppose that’s why I’m not as tall as I could be.”

“Well, you do have four or more inches on me,” Draco chuckled. Harry smiled up at Draco. Draco leaned over and kissed Harry’s nose. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t complain about my family. You had it much worse,” Draco whispered. Harry shook his head, “Seriously? You were forced to kill your headmaster or you’d  _ die. _ No offense, but I have a bone to pick with your father.” “Bone to pick?” “Muggle phrase.” 

Draco nodded, but his smile faded. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. Draco shrugged again. “Tell me,” Harry whispered, sitting up. Draco pursed his lips, “It’s this. Us.” 

Harry’s heart faltered. “I like you a lot. Like,” Draco started fiddling with his hands, “I love you. And I can’t see myself being happy with anybody but you. But it’s my family. It’s the pureblood thing.” Harry saw the problem. 

Harry took Draco’s hand in his own, “Draco, I know you might not believe me yet, but I’d honestly do _anything_ if it means we can spend the rest of our lives together, like this.”   
Draco grinned, squeezing Harry’s hand. “You promise?” He whispered, finally locking eyes with Harry. “I promise,” Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco’s forehead. 

Harry was having the best fucking day possible. First, Draco and him went on a date in the forest, and then Harry received news that he had passed his potions exam.  _ And  _ he went on a date with Draco. Did he mention he went on a date with Draco? 

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, beaming. “How’d it go?” Hermione asked eagerly. “Good. It went well,” Harry said, not even fighting the smile on his face. “I bet,” Ron winked. Harry chuckled, “No, we just talked. He’s not like how he was in seventh year. He’s… different. A good different. A very good different.” 

Hermione smiled, “I’m happy for you, Harry.” “Me too, mate!” Ron cheered. Harry grinned, slumping down on the couch. 

“What’d you get on the potions exam? I got a 84,” Ron rolled his eyes. “I got a one hundred,” Harry chuckled, “I’m starting to think I drank Felix Felicis.” “I wouldn’t doubt it,” Hermione joked. 

After a while, they decided to head to the great hall to have dinner. “What’s all this about?” Ron murmured, looking around at the students in a bunch, all gossiping. Harry shrugged, but felt uneasy. 

Hermione gazed at the faces, “Something bad happened.” 

Harry prayed. Harry had never prayed before, nor had anybody to pray to, but he did it anyways.  _ Please, please, please, for the love of Merlin, please let Draco be okay.  _

“What’s going on?” Harry asked a Hufflepuff, Zaharias Smith. “There was an attack on a student,” He said grimly, “McGonagalls freaking out, and so is everybody else.” “Who was attacked?” Hermione asked slowly. 

“Draco Malfoy.” 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**lol im sorry <3 **

**school is beating my ass rn so i wasn't able to post a daily chapter. butttt i told you there would be a 'plot twist' this chapter, and vuala (or however you spell it).**

**my apologies :)**


	5. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's worst fear comes true. As he frantically searches for Draco in a panic, he gets help from an unexpected source.

**JDJKASKJ I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'M FAILING _M A T H._**

**anyways pls enjoy i will update fairly soon <3**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry had locked himself in his room, trying to come up with any way to find him. He wished dearly that he had the Map again, resisting the urge to sob. They had found Draco’s wand in a corridor, and it had been given to Harry. 

Harry was holding it now, desperately looking for any sort of connection. This hurt more than anything for Harry. He had at least been able to see where Voldemort was or what he was planning. Draco could be dead right now. 

Harry thought of everything he spent late nights planning. He had planned everything. Every little thing. From where they would live to what ring he would get Draco. Harry had never felt heartbreak like this. 

There was a knock at the door, and Harry turned to greet Ron. Ron was wearing a frown, “You doing okay?” Harry shook his head, just being honest. Ron set a plate of food down, “In case you decide to go looking for him.” Harry nodded, not having the energy to speak. If he opened his mouth, he would start crying. 

Before Ron left, he turned, “Harry, if you go looking for him… let Hermione and I know. We’ll come with you.” Harry swallowed, choking back a sob as he ran his fingers along the wood of Draco’s wand. The door closed, and Harry slumped onto the mattress. 

Harry pointed the wand to the sky,  _ “Expecto Patronum.”  _ He whispered. A stag appeared. It wasn’t bounding around like usual. It seemed to understand. It seemed to share the mutual feeling of misery. Then the stag bowed, morphing. 

Harry watched as it turned into a small black bird, twirling around. Harry watched it go through the wooden door. Harry grabbed his wand and bound after it. He rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping ten people as he chased the patronus. 

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice called after him, but he was already out of the portrait. He bolted down the stairs, desperately trying to keep up with the black bird. 

Harry even swore he ran past McGonagall, but couldn’t tell as hot tears ran down his face and blurred his vision. The bird led him to the forbidden forest, in which Harry didn’t hesitate to continue following it. He followed Draco’s patronus all the way to a clearing. 

Harry couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he recognized the date spot. The bird didn’t stop, however, and Harry continued after it. 

Harry watched as it disappeared into blue smoke, Harry looking around in the dark. “Come back!” Harry begged. Whether he was asking the patronus of Draco, it didn’t matter. Harry felt helpless. He promised to protect Draco. 

He remembered the day Harry had held him as hot water fell over the two boys. He remembered cornering Draco and kissing him, and Draco kissing him back. He remembered marking Draco. He remembered being vulnerable in front of him.

He remembered how terrified Draco looked when Harry had followed him into the bathroom. He remembered how reluctant Draco had been to admit why Dolohov was after him. Draco  _ trusted  _ him. Draco was waiting for him. Draco was in danger and needed Harry. He wanted Harry to save him this time. 

Harry looked around, the patronus not in sight. Why would it disappear? Why now? There was a snap behind him, and he turned, wand drawn. 

A hippogriff, with black feathers and golden eyes stepped into the moonlit clearing. Harry took a deep bow, watching it. His heart thundered, and not just from running. 

The hippogriff was reluctant, but bowed back. Harry, slowly, walked up to it. Harry pet it’s face, just as he had with Buckbeak, “I need you to help me.” The hippogriff snorted, then crouched down. Does he know? 

Harry climbed onto the back, putting all his faith into the creature. The hippogriff charged, taking off through the tree canopy. Harry watched Hogwarts as he flew around, the hippogriff taking its damn time. Then, it landed near the shrieking shack. 

_ The Shrieking Shack.  _ How could Harry be so stupid? It should have been where he checked first. Harry leaped off the hippogriff, using the summoning charm to throw it a ferret.  _ Sorry, Draco,  _ Harry thought. 

Harry then bolted up the front door,  _ “Lumos.”  _ He opened the door with a creak, stalking up the crooked stairs quietly. 

“He’s not going to show,” A voice said. Harry hesitated. “A shame, really,” Another spoke, “It would have felt better to have him watch Draco die.” Harry felt his blood run cold. Harry peered through the door. 

The two men, death-eaters, were in long black robes. Draco’s limp body was near the destroyed bed. “Just kill him now,” Yaxley said. Dolohov pointed the wand toward the unconscious boy. Harry charged in, knocking Dolohov to the ground with a thud. Harry heard a satisfying  _ CRACK  _ and Stupefied Yaxley. 

Yaxley was thrown down the stairs, tumbling. Harry was thrown off Dolohov, but adrenaline was pumping through him like  _ Felix Felicis.  _ Harry got a good punch in, not bothering with a wand. This was more satisfying. 

Dolohov was knocked unconscious, blood coming from both his lip and nose. Harry then whipped around to meet Yaxley, who was as loud as fucking Moaning Myrtle, and bit out the words,  _ “Sectumsempra.”  _

Harry watched as Yaxley was thrown back again, this time blood covering the floor he fell on. Harry had no remorse.  _ None.  _

Harry crawled to Draco’s body. Draco’s once platinum hair was stained with blood, his calm face dirty. Harry checked for injuries, finding that Draco had bruises up and down his back and wrists, and both of his ankles had been sprained, if not broken. Harry picked him up, holding him close. Harry stumbled out of the shack, carrying the unconscious boy back to Hogwarts. He would get back to the death-eaters.

Yaxley wasn’t going anywhere, probably dead, and Dolohov wouldn’t wake up for another hour. (Harry knew this because Dudley would always punch him square on the pressure point.) Harry trudged up to the front gate, only realizing how terrible he looked. 

Thankfully, the castle was very empty. Harry walked past the Great Hall, where McGonagall was talking about a disappearance. Harry snorted softly, disoriented. 

Harry walked all the way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey shrieked. 

Draco was taken immediately to a bed, and Harry was treated for bruises and a cut on his lip. “He’ll be staying here for a few nights,” Madam Pomfrey assured, “He’ll be okay.” “Can I stay with him?” Harry asked. 

Madam Pomfrey bit the inside of her cheek, hesitated, but nodded, “Oh, alright.” 

Harry kicked off his shoes, sliding onto the mattress with a sigh of relief. Harry held Draco, feeling the other boy's steady heartbeat. 

Madam Pomfrey had wrapped his ankles and given him some sort of medicine for the cuts and bruises, also patching up his head. Despite all the shit he went through, he still smelled amazing. Like mahogany and apples. 

Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep easily. 

_ “Why don’t we do that?” “Shut up, Ronald, it’s because you never want to do anything lovey-dovey.” “Completely untrue, we snog all the time. “Ron? Hermione? Keep it to yourself.”  _

Harry blinked a few times, opening his eyes. Harry fumbled for his glasses, looking around. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise stood closest to the bed. 

“They wouldn’t allow any other visitors,” Ron explained. “McGonagall was here late last night,” Hermione noted. Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

“You feeling okay?” Ron asked. Harry nodded, though he had a slight headache. “They found the death-eaters in the shrieking shack. Rumor has it a hippogriff, Hagrid later identified as Juniper, had led the staff there,” Hermione said. 

Draco shifted next to Harry, slowly waking up to. Draco rubbed his eyes, sitting up also. Draco looked around, confusion plastered on his face. “Er, good morning,” Harry offered. Draco blushed a deep red, “What… what happened?” 

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione left reluctantly. Harry sat on a stool next to Draco, explaining everything that happened. He left out the Sectumsempra thing. 

“Thank you,” Draco whispered, fiddling with his thumbs. “Don’t mention it,” Harry chuckled. “No, really,” Draco then looked at Harry, “For everything. Thank you.” Harry’s silly smile faded into a serious grin, “Seriously, Draco. You don’t think I wouldn’t have lost my damn mind trying to find you?” 

Draco flushed pink again. “I let my parents know that I don’t want to be the heir,” Draco admitted, “I sent them a letter after our date.” Harry shifted nervously, “When do you think they’ll respond?” “Tomorrow, I supposed,” Draco shrugged. “I’m not too bothered about what they’ll say,” Draco looked out the window across the hospital wing. 

“Me neither, because no matter what they say...” Harry reached out and cupped Draco’s chin with one hand, “... I love you. And I’ll protect you.” 

Draco leaned in swiftly, placing a kiss onto Harry’s lips. Harry kissed back eagerly, but it ended soon because the two of them couldn’t stop smiling. They rested their foreheads together, enjoying the silent understanding. 


	6. Lovebites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're lucky I love you."   
> "Extremely lucky."

**epilogue next chapter! this was the very needed sex chapter.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry and Draco were the talk of the school. Now, everybody knew that Draco had been kidnapped and saved by none other than Harry Potter, his  _ boyfriend.  _

Harry and Draco had a few more dates after that, a few at Hogsmeade, and a few alone. Harry and Draco were in the Room of Requirement, sitting on a velvet couch and watching the fire burn. It was a petite room, but the two of them cuddled and talked and just felt bliss. 

Harry kissed Draco for the third time in five minutes, Draco finally rolling his eyes and kissing back. This time, fiercely. Instead of love, it was… lust. 

Harry got Draco on his back, trailing his lips down the other boy's jaw and to that sweet spot on his neck. Harry, leaving a satisfying mark, slipped his hands under Draco’s shirt. 

Draco whimpered, but urged Harry on. “Harry, I want you.” 

It was a coherent sentence, Harry was sure of it. But it was something Harry only dreamed to hear from Draco. Was he serious? 

“You look like a pufferfish, stop gaping,” Draco said, his cheeks fashionably red. “You want to…” Harry trailed off, probably grinning like a kid in a candy store. “If you don’t kiss me again in three seconds I’m changing my mind,” Draco huffed, but Harry chuckled, connecting his lips to Draco’s again. 

Draco was back to writhing in under a minute, Harry’s hands running up and down Draco’s thighs, teasing him. Harry then gripped Draco’s crotch, earning a surprised groan from the other boy. Harry massaged it, then slipped his fingers down Draco’s trousers. 

“Harry,” Draco moaned softly. Harry shivered with arousal, kissing Draco messily. Harry fumbled for his wand, spelling both their trousers away. “Practicing that, have you?” Draco snickered, his smug face melting into arousal. 

Harry ran his fingers down Draco’s thigh, using a silent spell for lubrication. Harry pushed his finger inside Draco, Draco gripping Harry’s hair as if it was a mission to tear it out. As Harry prepared Draco, his lips mindlessly placed lovebites all over Draco’s neck, attacking him. “Fucking dammit,” Draco sighed, “Just put it in already!” 

Harry smiled at Draco’s erotic impatience, kissing Draco square on the lips as his dick found Draco’s hole. Draco buried his head in Harry’s shoulder, obviously embarrassed. Harry pushed inside slowly, “Tell me if it hurts.” 

Draco nodded, saying nothing. Harry pushed slowly, hearing grunts from both himself and Draco. Once he was entirely inside, he took a moment to adjust. “I’m alright,” Draco finally whispered. Harry swallowed, moving slowly. Out slowly, then in a bit quicker. With each thrust, Draco whined and moaned and  _ fuck  _ the noises he made were shamefully beautiful. 

Harry thrust inside the other boy, analyzing his melted face. Harry felt his orgasm build up in his chest, knowing he wouldn’t last very long. 

Adjusting his hips, he thrust in again, Draco letting out a pleasure-stricken moan. Harry continued to hit that same spot, deeper and harder each time. 

_ “Harry!”  _ Draco threw his head back as Harry rode out both of their orgasms. They both slumped down, the pleasure fading. The room seemed to cool down ten degrees as goosebumps ran over both of them. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. “You’re lucky I love you,” Draco grumbled. “Extremely lucky,” Harry snickered. 

Draco didn’t bother vanishing the hickeys as they left for their common rooms.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco send their adopted daughter off to Hogwarts for her first year.

“Together,” Harry said, taking Sid’s back. Sid and Harry ran through the wall, Draco following after them in a much more civilized manner. Harry grinned, leading Sid toward the express. Tucking her luggage away, Harry looked around for the Weasleys. Well, Hermione and Ron. Spotting a red head in the crowd, he made his way over to Ron. 

Hermione was kissing her ginger daughter on the cheek, tears brimming her eyes. Rose then smiled at Harry and Draco. Sid and Rose embraced each other, headed to get onto the train. “Hey, hey, hey,” Harry protested. Sid ran back and hugged Harry tight. 

“Now you go get into Gryffindor,” Harry smiled. Sid then hugged her other father, and Draco smirked, “Now you go get into Slytherin.” 

Harry shoved Draco playfully. Sid and Rose went hand-in-hand onto the Hogwarts Express, the train bellowing. 

Harry put his arm around Draco’s waist, “You think she’ll be in Slytherin?” “Oh, no,” Draco shook his head, “She’s a Ravenclaw. Just thought it’d be nice to spite you.” “Some things never change,” Harry whispered as he placed a kiss on Draco’s forehead. 

Sid waved out the window as the train departed, Draco and Harry waving back until she was out of view. Harry turned to Draco and saw him wipe a tear. Harry couldn’t help but smile. 

“Shut up,” Draco whispered. Harry placed another kiss on Draco’s forehead, the two leaving the station with a mix of emotions, but neither of them worried. 

“Harry!” Draco called from the kitchen, “Just got a letter from Sidney!” Harry nearly leaped off the couch, rushing to read the letter. They read it silently together, skipping to the part of which house she was in. 

“I fucking told you she was a Ravenclaw!” Draco cheered, “Ten galleons!” Harry sighed, reaching for his pocket, but swiftly pulled Draco into a kiss instead. Draco didn’t protest, but murmured about how he still owed him money between kisses.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**this is short, but i couldn't think of any better way to wrap this up. thanks so much for reading! <3**


End file.
